


Shatter-Smash

by TrashyCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyCan/pseuds/TrashyCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pattern some people have been noticing.</p>
<p>Every thirteenth of a month, someone somewhere dies a mysterious death. The investigators always end up with a single conclusion: cause of death unknown.</p>
<p>There's something else some people have definitely been noticing.</p>
<p>The dead are coming back, and they're changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-I Warned You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long-term fanfic, also the first on this account, so I just hope I can execute it well. Apologies for the short chapter. Also, I'm not going to be ashamed of all the chapter titles being terrible puns and references.
> 
> Please critique and give advice as harsh as possible.

_"I'm going to go get the cord the guy at the bottom floor borrowed from me," The lanky blonde with the tinted glasses said casually, making his way to the door,"it's going to be a long and epic journey, tho if I don't make it back, tell FF that I had alwayth liked her way better than you." He raised an eyebrow jokingly at his roommate,who was stretched out on his couch with his scarf wrapped over his eyes. Just telling by his mouth he looked neither amused in the faintest, or like he would really tell Feferi that Sollux had always preferred her to him._

_"I bid you well on your noble quest," Eridan replied in a mockingly formal manner, trying in vain to adjust his own thickly-framed glasses through the fabric,"Chuck won't give your cord back until you pry it from his cold, dead, hands, and you know it. Heh...good luck." He ran his hand through his dark hair and its purple streak lazily, emitting a drawn-out yawn._

_"I thwear to God I will if he dothn't. Don't you fucking doubt me." Sollux lisped, shook his fist in the air vengefully, turned the knob, and left._

_An hour passed. Eridan was getting more than a tad bit worried. He dialed Sollux's number, momentarily yanking his "sleep mask" off his eyes, and waited past the low ringing of his phone anxiously--not like he'd ever tell his somewhat-of-a-friend he was concerned for him._

_What was terrifying was that Sollux didn't pick up, and he treated his smartphone like how the Greek hero Meleager, whose lifeline was tied to a stick of wood, treated the branch._

_Half an hour more with the absence of the bifurcation-obsessed nerd, and something was making the snobbish, scarf-blinfolded man's stomach churn._

_Eridan burst out of the room, cupped his hands around his mouth, and into the the pitch black night and its sharp, piercing air, shouted,"Sollux! Soooollllux! You jerk--where the hell are you?!"  
After a few minutes more of calling and annoying the surrounding people who were shooting him icy glares, Eridan gave up._

_The next morning, Chuck found Eridan's roommate's body at the foot of the stairs._

Report:

Name: Sollux Captor  
Gender: Male  
Age: 22  
Date of death: July 13th, 20XX  
Cause: Unknown  
Details: Found at foot of a flight of stairs, dead and laying on his back. No internal or external injuries except for a bruise on the back of his head.


	2. (Prologue) Hungover Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be happening?
> 
> Asked the three great people who read this.
> 
> Hahah, I am not telling you, says I, because I am a dick,

_Karkat turned his phone over in his hands, frustrated."John," he hissed,"he hasn't fucking picked up for the last few hours. Neither has his prick of a brother."_

_John shrugged."Dave is weird. He's probably tending to his 'ill beats' or ignoring you for ironic purposes. Dirk is just the same." To that, Karkat balled his hands into fists."That's it. I'm fucking going over to his place and you're coming with me. They both said they'd meet up with all of us. Jake, Jane, and Roxy are even here and you know how_ they _are."_

_The prank master's expression behind his glasses told Karkat that he didn't know how they "are," but he hesitantly agreed to break into "Chateau Strider" along with him. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. After all, he was a_ prank master. __

_Twenty minutes later, John was picking the lock to Dave, Dirk, and their Bro's apartment, seeing as it was locked. His face lit up when he heard a distinctive clik! and before he could act smug about it, Karkat flung open the door and made a horrified noise._

_"They're both fucking drunk," he growled._

_Indeed, it seemed that way, because the two brothers were slumped over on a table with their heads down and empty glasses in their hands. Karkat, with a disgusted look, shouted,"Hey, Prick One and Prick Two! Get up, you promised to meet all of us up!"_

_No response._

_The two conscious men carefully prodded the Striders, and they both became terribly unnerved as they didn't wake._

_Karkat examined Dirk's...glassy...eyes._

_"Oh my God. They're both dead."_

__Report:

Name: Dave Strider  
Gender: male  
Age: 22  
Date of death: May 13  
Cause: unknown   
Details: found dead in apartment with an empty cup in hand, presumed drunk at first. When he was confirmed deceased, the glass was tested for poisons or chemicals, but it was revealed there weren't any liquids of any sort in it in the first place.

Name: Dirk Strider  
Gender: male  
Age: 24  
Date of death: May 13  
Cause: Unknown  
Details: Same as his brother.


	3. Horror

Rose tightened the scarf around her neck, closing the book she held with a quiet _fump_. Kanaya gave her a questioning look."Did you not like it?" Her girlfriend asked carefully, her eyes scanning the title.

"No....no Kanaya. It's alright."

Without listening, Kanaya took the book and skimmed the pages, eyebrows creasing."Is it because the main character's love interest died?" She asked gently, and Rose sighed."Yes. It's just... you could be next, and everyone has just been biting the dust, all around. I don't want to lose you too."

Kanaya shook her head."I know it's hard. But, but it's a good book, really. I'm sure you can handle 'Jackie' dying. She wasn't even interesting in the slightest, anyways." She folded her hands in her lap, and Rose took a long sip of her coffee."Would you like to go back home?" Kanaya had drained her cup long ago.

Rose paused, chugged down the rest of her drink, and stood up, managing a smile."Sure."

They were chatting on the way back, the breeze tugging at their scarves and hair. Kanaya pointed out the clashing colors in the woman across the street's dress, and Rose pointed out the graffiti on the wall the duo walked past, informing her girlfriend that that was a monster from ancient mythology.   
As they were getting to their neighborhood and Kanaya opened her mouth to say something, Rose choked."Over there!"

Following the direction Rose was staring at, Kanaya gasped and dashed over to the nearby lamp post, dropping to her knees and shooing the hordes of stray cats.

Looking pale, delicate, and frail, Nepeta Leijon was upon her back in a small pool of blood. Tears pricked Kanaya's eyes.

"Rose. Rose... it's Nepeta."


	4. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THIS IS YOUR UPDATE YES IT'S LIKE TEN SENTENCES LONG

The amount of dead people is annoying.

Not that Terezi isn't mourning.

Because she is, very much so.

 

But like Jane, John, and Roxy, there has to be something done about this. Like reading through reports and sneaking into the "crime scenes" just to get a closer look. It's all in the name of justice!

Crocker, Egbert, and Lalonde have been supportive anyway, even with the absence of any actual finds.

 

Terezi is still convinced there's a murderer out there, and a cunning one at that.

 

_How do they pull this off?_

_**> :?** _


End file.
